musikwikiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Black Widow
Black Widow ist ein Song von der australischen Rapperin Iggy Azalea in Zusammenarbeit mit der britischen Sängerin Rita Ora. Der Song wurde am 8. Juli 2014 veröffentlicht und ist Azaleas fünfte Singleauskopplung aus ihrem Album The New Classic. Der Song dauert 3:23. Produktion Der Song wurde von Stargate, Benny Blanco, Katy Perry, Sarah Hudson und Iggy Azalea geschrieben und produziert. Songtext Rita: I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me And I'm gonna show ya What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, harder I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Iggy: It's just a cat and mouse game, always starts the same First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray We went from nothing to something, liking to loving It was us against the world, and now we just fucking It's like, I loved you so much and now I just hate you Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer Now sing Rita: You used to be thirsty for me But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace Iggy: (It's all over with now) Rita: I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what, show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, harder (it's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Iggy: Black, black widow, baby I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts Just to get you I'm doing whatever works You ain't ever met nobody That'll do you how I do ya That will bring you to your knees Praise Jesus hallelujah Imma make you beg for it, plead for it Till you feel like you breathe for it Till you do any and everything for it I want you to fiend for it Wake up and dream for it Till it's got you gasping for air And you lean for it 'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it) Now it's me-time believe that If it's yours when you want it I wouldn't promise I need that Till I'm everywhere that you be at I can't fall back go quick Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit Rita: You used to be thirsty for me Iggy: (Right) Rita: But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace Iggy: (It's all over with now) Rita: I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya Iggy: (Show 'em what show 'em what) Rita: What's really crazy (Ooooooh...) You should've known better Than to mess with me, harder I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Iggy: Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby Kategorie:Iggy Azalea Kategorie:Rita Ora Kategorie:Lied2014 Kategorie:Lied2015 Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:The New Classic